The magnetic supports of the prior art are made up of two support elements, each provided with a magnet and they are coupled by interposing an aquarium glass wall between them. A first support element is positioned inside the aquarium and is suitable for supporting a fitting as indicated above, whereas the other support element is positioned outside the aquarium. The magnetic force which is generated between the two magnets attracts the two element supports together clamping them against the aquarium wall and, then, locking them on the wall, exactly as in a vice. These devices are simple, functional and suitable for easily sustaining different fittings usually used in aquariums.
However, these devices have some drawbacks. In fact, it is known, the magnetic force operates suddenly and strongly when the two magnets approach each other. In fact, when the two support elements are moved closer to the aquarium wall, one element on one side of the wall and the other element on the opposite side of the wall, at a certain point the magnetic force is triggered and an attraction force is produced between the two support elements and, consequently, they are locked on the wall.
It is worth noting that the magnetic force, which operates between the two elements, has to be sufficiently strong as to avoid the detachment of the two elements.
In fact, a fitting, such as a pump or a filter, is mounted on the support element positioned inside the aquarium. This fitting not only has a predetermined weight, but it is positioned away from the aquarium wall, namely it projects from the wall, thereby the attraction force has to be quite strong in order to sustain the fitting and to prevent the accidental detachment of the support elements. Then, the locking not only occurs suddenly and strongly, but there is a more serious problem which occurs when it is necessary to separate the two support elements for one reason or another, such as to carry out the maintenance operations, cleaning or substitution of the fitting mounted on one of the two support elements; or if we want to clean the aquarium or if it is necessary to place the pump or the filter in a different position.
In this situation, due to the attracting magnetic force that operates between the two support elements, it is not easy to separate the two support elements. In fact, it is necessary to apply a strong detachment force on both the support elements and, only when the force reaches a predetermined value equal to the attracting force, which is very strong as already mentioned above, the detachment and separation of the two support elements occurs. Likewise, in the locking operation that occurs in a sudden and strong way, the separation also occurs suddenly and strongly. In fact, as soon as the detachment occurs, the attraction force immediately reduces to zero, while with the hands we are still exerting a strong detachment force, and this causes the sudden detachment of the two support elements. Moreover, this strong detachment action may damage the magnetic support, and with time, may cause the accidental detachment of the two support elements, thus making the magnetic support useless.
The aim of the present invention is to find a way so that the attracting force between the two elements, generated by the two magnets, gradually increases, so that the coupling of the two support elements and consequently the locking operation to the aquarium wall occurs gently. Above all, the magnetic support has to be made so that the necessary force to be applied in order to cause the detachment of the two support elements is reduced, as to facilitate the separation of one support element from the other one, by applying a weak force thus avoiding considerable effort or sudden pulls. The detachment has to occur in a simple and easy way, without the risk of damaging the two support elements during this operation.